The Nerd and the Heiress
by PC the Unicorn
Summary: This story is inspired by Minijenn awesome Universe Falls. This story focus on the love that formed between Pacifica and Dipper from the Relativity Falls/Gem Kids AU. Rated T to be safe and possible angst in the final chapter.
1. The Meeting

**Hey there folks! I've wanted to make my own story based off of Minijenn awesome story Universe Falls for a long time. At first I was going to do a UF adaptation of Beach City Horror Club which would be called Gravity Falls Horror Club, but that's on the backburner. Instead, I have decided to do a three chapter story focusing on Relativity Dipper and Pacifica relationship since I absolutely love Dipcifica! Please make sure to leave a review on what you thought of the first chapter.**

 _1975_

Dipper couldn't help but take in his surroundings as he drove his red convertible through the town center of Gravity Falls. Summer was in full effect on the small town, and it showed. Ice Cream men were handing out ice cream to kids, families carried pool equipment as they made their way toward the town pool, and others were simply sitting in lawn chairs on the sidewalks and attempting to get a tan. As he kept on driving to his destination, Dipper couldn't help but think of all the amazing things he has discovered in the past month he has been in the seemingly normal town. He had encountered gnomes, a bottomless pit, sentient campfires, and more. However, one of the best things that he has discovered since moving to this strange town was the newfound friendship he made with the town defenders, the Crystal Gems, a team of gem warriors who have sworn to protect both the town and planet from threats. There was Pearl, an intellectual like himself who shared his love of knowledge and took pride in knowing as much information as possible. Garnet, a gem of few words that, while at first glance may seem intimidating, is actually a kind spirit. Amethyst was the rowdiest, and ironically most human member compared to Garnet and Pearl since she loved to partake in human customs such as eating, partying, and much to his annoyance, pranks. It took him an hour the other day just to wash out the paint that landed on him due to him activating a trip wire that splashed him with paint. Yet out of the three, the one he truly formed a strong friendship with their half human and half gem leader, Steven Universe. Apparently his mother Rose Quartz fell in love with a human male about a century ago, leading to her giving up her physical form in order to bring Steven into the world. As the years passed, Steven mastered his powers and soon became the new leader of the Crystal Gems after Garnet stepped down from the role since she knew Steven would lead the team.

Because of his half gem nature, it had greatly slowed down Steven aging process, yet he tended to stay in a form that looked like he was in his 30's. Steven was a kind-hearted person who was always willing to lend a helping hand, and Dipper was proud to call him one of his closest friends. While the other gems were hesitant at first about letting a human tag along with their adventures and write down things about their culture, Steven welcomed him in open arms. Dipper never really had any friends growing up as a kid due to how others would find him weird due to how big of a nerd he was and his weird Big Dipper shaped birthmark. Yet Steven had accepted him for who he was and Dipper found him to be a very cool guy. His kindness, sincerity, and compassion, was truly something to be admired. However, even though Steven was a wonderful person, he couldn't help but feel a bit sad whenever he was around him. He constantly reminded him of _her_ because of their similarities. Heck, he was certain that if the two of them were to ever meet, they would become best friends.

Dipper quickly shook his head as he realized where his thoughts were going. He had an important meeting today for Pete sake! The last thing he needed was to think about the day in which _she_ ruined everything for him. Thankfully, however, reminiscing on his time in Gravity Falls helped killed the time as he realized he was pulling up to the large gate of the Northwest Mansion. The gate was tall metal bars with the metal shaped letters "N" and "W", resting on top of it. Connected to it were walls as tall as the gate that seemed to completely surround the manor. Dipper reached out and presses the buzzer to signify that someone was at the house. After a couple of seconds, he heard an elderly man voice come out of the speaker.

"Hello, who am I speaking to?"

"I'm Dipper Pines. I'm the researcher who scheduled an appointment with Ms. Northwest."

"One moment sir."

After about a full minute, the door finally opened up in order to let Dipper Pull up to the mansion. Yet as Dipper drove toward it, he couldn't help but stare at the building in awe. Sure, he has seen plenty of amazing buildings on his adventures with the gems, but those places were made by gems. This place was made by humans who clearly worked hard in order to make the masterpiece he was staring at. It was a gigantic two-story building made of brownish red bricks that had over two dozen windows in the front yard stood a gushing fountain along with deer statues on the grass. After parking his car on the far left of the manor, he took a deep breath to calm his nerves.

After some research into the town founding, Dipper has discovered that Pacifica Northwest ancestor, Nathaniel Northwest, was not the true founder of Gravity Falls! If that wasn't enough, he had also discovered that the Northwest's have a long history of scamming, lying, and thieving. So he came up with the decision to confront Pacifica, the current resident of the Manor and get some answers. After that, he would be able to publish the truth about the town and would be known for making a famous historical discovery. Sure, he could have just asked the gems to help him, after all, they have been living in the town for the last century, but he wanted to hear what a Northwest had to say about the matter. Plus it would be more believable for the public to know that he got the information from a Northwest instead of a team of three space women and one hybrid. After grabbing his brown briefcase that contained all the notes about the Northwest lineage, he got out of his car and made his way toward the entrance.

He was about to ring the doorbell when the door opened up and revealed an elderly bald man with baggy white skin who was wearing a tuxedo along with black dress pants and brown loafers.

"Welcome Mr. Pines," The butler greeted as Dipper entered the manor. "The madam is on her way."

Dipper gave a slight nod to the butler to let him know that he heard him as he looked around the room. He couldn't believe how large the room he was standing in was. The roof was about fifty feet above his head with a large skeleton of some kind of primal sea beast hanging from it. Sunlight poured through a giant window to his left and right the place, allowing the room to be well lit. There was a hallway on both his left and right along with a long carpet that ran all the way from the entrance to a flight of steps that branched off in another series of steps, one on the left, and one on the right with a fireplace on the wall being in the middle.

"Beautiful isn't it?" a mysterious feminine voice said. Dipper turned toward the direction of the voice only to feel as if time around him had slowed down. Walking toward him was without a doubt the most beautiful woman he has ever seen in his life! She seemed to be in his early 20's just like him. She had long blonde hair that glowed like golden sunlight, flawless tan skin, and beautiful black eyes that seemed to contain both warmth and cunningness. She wore a diamond necklace, along with diamond earrings on both ears and seafoam colored dress with black heels.

"You must be the researcher who set up an appointment with me," The woman said as she stuck out her hand. "It's Dipper right?" Completely mesmerized by her looks, it took Dipper more than a couple of seconds to realize that the woman he was gawking at was none other than Pacifica Northwest! This caused him to quickly regain his senses.

"Um yes, I'm Dupper," Dipper said nervously as he shook Pacifica hand only to realize he said his name wrong. "I mean Diaper, uh, Dipper. Yep, that's my name. Thank you for uh, having me over Ms. West, I mean Ms. Northwest." If Dipper bumbling had any negative effect on Pacifica, she didn't show it since instead giving off an amused laugh. While to anyone else it may have just sounded like a normal laugh, to him, it was like music to his ears.

"Please, call me Pacifica," Pacifica explained. "Now, let me take you to my study so we can discuss what you want to talk to me about in private." As Pacifica lead the way toward the stairwell Dipper was looking at earlier, Dipper followed her as he tried to figure out what was going on with him. He felt all sweaty despite the air conditioning running through the manor, his heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest, and he was wondering if his hair was properly brushed! It made no sense why he was feeling the way he was. He has been around pretty women before, heck, he's actually even managed to go on a couple of dates! Granted, they all ended up terribly, but still. Yet when he saw Pacifica, it felt like he was a teenager all over again! He shook his head in order to clear his thoughts.

 _Relax Dipper, it's just a girl. A girl who you know for a fact is probably just putting on an act since she probably knows why you are really here to see her. So don't get distracted by that dazzling smile that could light up a whole room. Or how her skin she seems to glow to in the sunlight. Just do the interview, and get the information that you need, and leave._

After climbing up the stairs on the left, and passing by a couple of doors, Pacifica stopped in front of a door and opened it. As Dipper walked in behind her, he took note that they were in a larger den room. A window illuminated the room which contained two couches facing toward each other with a small table that had water bottles and a face-down clipboard, a stocked bookcase in the corner, and a desk full of papers that were in the corner next to the door. Pacifica took a seat at the couch near the window, with Dipper taking the other couch.

"Thank you for having me over Pacifica," Dipper said politely as he grabbed the papers out of his briefcase. "I imagine a successful woman like you must always be busy." Pacifica shrugged at Dipper comment as if it was no big deal.

"Well I've been running the family business since I was sixteen, so it has become easier over the years," Pacifica said. "Though I'm glad you set up an appointment when you did. It gave me a reason not to attend another boring staff meeting about how sales and production are increasing. Though before we get started, do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions first? "

"Um sure, go ahead," Dipper said as he set aside his papers next to him.

Pacifica grabbed the clipboard from the table and looked down at it while she spoke to him. "I know that you moved into town about a month ago after purchasing a small area of land from my estate division. I'm curious as to what brought you to Gravity Falls."

"Well you see, ever since I was little, I was always intrigued by the world's mysteries and supernatural secrets," Dipper explained. "I've always wanted to know more about them. During my time in college, I discovered that Gravity Falls seemed to be a beacon of the supernatural activity. Using my grant money, I moved to the town in order to learn more about it." He had no idea why he was telling her so much information. Sure, he didn't lie to people about why he moved to the town, but, with the exception of the gems, he would tell everyone else that he was a simple researcher who wanted to know more about the town history. Yet for some reason, he was telling her everything and he didn't know why. He wasn't sure if he was doing it so that she would be suspicious of his vagueness, or because he ran his mouth too much when attractive females asked him questions.

"Well our town is pretty strange," Pacifica replied as she looked up from the clipboard. "Though I'm guessing you probably realized that from the gnomes, fairies, and gem monsters."

Dipper eyes widened in surprise from what Pacifica just said. While gnomes and fairies were common words that the town folks would use, he hadn't heard anyone else call the creatures that the gems fought as gem monsters. The only ones who called them that were himself and the gems. "You know the name of the creatures that the Crystal Gems fight?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Pacifica asked. "After all, I am friends with the Crystal Gems."

"You are!?" Dipper asked in disbelief. How on earth was the richest person in town friends with the town defenders? And how come this was the first time he was hearing of it?

"Yeah," Pacifica replied. "In fact, Steven has wanted to introduce you to me for the longest time, but you have always been preoccupied. So it surprised me when you set up an appointment with me."

"He did?" Dipper questioned. He racked his brain as he tried to remember any times in which Steven tried to introduce him to Pacifica.

…

 _Hey Dipper, want to come to a party that my friend Pacifica is hosting? You should come along and meet her. I feel like the two of you would get along great._

 _Sorry Steven, but I'm in the middle of studying this egg a Plaidypus laid and I want to be here the minute it hatches._

…

 _Hey Dipper, I'm inviting Pacifica over the temple for a BBQ, I'm holding. Want to come over and meet her?_

 _Sorry Steven, but the planets are going to be perfectly aligned tonight. I want to see if planetary alignment ties into how the bottomless pit works._

…

 _Hey Dipper, Pioneer Day is being held today. You should come along. It's going to be fun, and you can finally meet Pacifica._

 _Sorry Steven, but I'm going to return this Crystal Baldwin to where I found him. I thought he would be helpful since he can see into the future, but all he does is complain!_

"Huh," Dipper said as he realized all the times Steven have mentioned Pacifica. "I guess he did."

Pacifica giggled at Dipper realization. "Well, Steven did tell me you can get lost when you are in the middle of researching or inventing something. Though Amethyst calls it being stuck in the "nerd zone."

Dipper smirked and rolled his eyes. Of course Amethyst would call those moments in which he was deeply engrossed in something as him being in the "nerd zone." However, he was surprised about how this meeting was way different then he thought it would go. He didn't expect Pacifica to be friends with the gems, nor being such a pleasant person. It was especially strange since he already had an image of what Pacifica would be like due to his research.

"So why did you act like you didn't know who I was then?" Dipper asked.

"I wanted to see how you treated me without knowing my friendship with Steven and the gems," Pacifica said. "After all, I figure you set up an appointment with me in order to ask me about the details of terrible ancestors. how terrible

Dipper eyes widened in shock! "How… how did you know I was going to ask you about that?"

"Well it was quite simple actually," Pacifica said. "When you made an appointment, I figured it was you coming to me as a researcher instead of a friend since Steven would have invited us somewhere so we could meet each other. Plus from my recent conversation with Steven, he told me how you were also exploring about the past of Gravity Falls. So I put two and two together, and came to the conclusion that you somehow learned about my family heritage."

Dipper wasn't sure what to say next. Sure, he figured that Pacifica was aware of what ancestors did, but he didn't expect for her to just boldly admit it. Yet Dipper was still confused.

"If you are aware of what your ancestors did, why haven't you cleared it up?" Dipper asked. Pacifica simply sighed as she leaned against the couch.

"I've thought about doing it, but I realized that if I revealing the truth of my heritage would be the worst possible thing," Pacifica explained. "When I learned about the true nature of my family name back when I was a kid, I vowed to be an honest and respectful businesswoman who would do everything by the book and help those who needed it. But everything I worked for would crumble if I revealed the truth. No one would want to associate themselves with a person from a family of liars and thieves. I would lose all my stockholders and lose all of my money if the truth was to ever be revealed. I know that finding this discovery is a huge opportunity for you, and I'm not going to stop you, but I ask you to please not release the truth of my heritage."

Dipper was just speechless. He came here thinking he would be dealing with a cold, snooty, and callous woman who would shut him down and deemed all of his research as fake. Yet instead, he was talking to this charming, cunning, and heartwarming woman who was trying to fix the mistakes of her family past. So he did the only thing that felt right. He grabbed his files on the Northwest history and handed them to Pacifica. Pacifica gave a confused expression as she grabbed the papers and looked at Dipper.

"Those are all the documents I could find that had the truth about your ancestors," Dipper explained. "Your secret is safe with me."

Pacifica continued to stare at Dipper in disbelief for a couple of seconds before giving him a big grin" Thank you Dipper, I know this could have been a huge discovery. You really are the sweet guy Steven described you to be " Dipper laughed a bit nervously and blushed a little from Pacifica compliment.

"It's no big deal," Dipper said simply as he tried to downplay the joy he got from Pacifica compliment. "My paper on all the oddities of this town is what will really make me famous. No point in including some historical mistakes. Anyway, I should probably make my way back home. I got some things I do need to take care of."

"Are you in a hurry?" Pacifica asked as Dipper was locking up his briefcase. "My chef is preparing something for lunch. I would love it if you provided me with some company. We could get to know each other a bit better. After all, Steven has been trying to do that for months. "

"S-Sure," Dipper stuttered nervously. "I'm not in a rush to go anywhere.

"Fantastic!" Pacifica said as she rose from the couch. "My chef makes the best burgers like you wouldn't believe."

"Burgers?" Dipper asked surprisingly. He always thought that rich people ate stuff like caviar and food that cost a thousand dollars. Not something you could buy at a fast food place.

"What, you were expecting my chef to make something like caviar? Pacifica asked as she gave Dipper a suspicious look which caused him to blush from embarrassment.

"N-n-no?" Dipper stuttered as he scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't trying to say that rich folks couldn't eat burgers. I'm just surprised that you would eat burgers. I mean I wasn't thinking you were talking about caviar. Okay, I thought you were talking about caviar at first but-," Dipper rambling came to a halt as Pacifica laughed at Dipper nervousness.

"Ah man, Amethyst right," Pacifica said as she looked at Dipper with a smile. "You do get in a nervous wreck when a girl trips you up. Come on, let's go and eat lunch."

Dipper simply nodded as he followed her out of the room/ Today didn't play out like he thought it would at all. Yet, he couldn't help but be happy about that. It seemed like he was on his way to forming an unexpected friendship with Pacifica Northwest.

 **And that ends chapter one folks! I decided to have Dipper and Pacifica meet up like how Ford went to Northwest Manor in order to confront Preston father about the Northwest's lies. However in Minijenn interpretation of the AU, she said that Pacifica is trying to make up for the mistakes of her family legacy, so I decided to go with that. Not sure when the next chapter will be out since I'm going to be working on my YouTube video and some scripts for future videos, but the wait shouldn't be too long. Make sure to leave a review and check out my other stories along with following me on Tumblr, Deviantart and YouTube, all of which you can find on my Bio. Until next time this is PC, logging off.**


	2. A Talk at the Docks

**Hey there everyone! I'm so glad that glad all of you are enjoying the story so far. It fills me with happiness seeing so many people leaving such wonderful comments about my story. Funny thing about this chapter, I tried two different attempts before settling on the third. The first one was going to be Dipper and Pacifica having a good time at the annual Northwest Fest and the second one was going to be them having a picnic in the woods, but I had a hard time figuring out the rest of the story involving those scenarios. Though I'm glad I kept on changing my mind because I'm VERY proud of this chapter! So without further ado, enjoy!**

 _1978_

It was a peaceful night in the small town of Gravity Falls. The moon glowed softly against the ink black sky as citizens relaxed peacefully in their homes. Despite how late it was in the, however, Dipper and Pacifica were currently at the Gravity Falls Lake. After an evening picnic, the two stood at the pier as the two skipped pebbles across the lake and adding up the number of skips each person got. Dipper has just thrown his last pebble with his score now going from forty to forty-eight.

"Woo-Hoo!" Dipper shouted with joy. He faced Pacifica wearing a smug grin on his face. With Pacifica only having a score of thirty-six, there was no way she would be able to make a comeback. "Eight skips in a row with a total of forty-eight! Try to beat that Pacifica."

Pacifica rolled her eyeballs at Dipper as she rubbed the smooth pebble in her hand in confidence. "Please, I've kicked your butt at chess, checkers, and cards, If I can beat you in those, I can beat you in a game that involves chucking stones."

As Pacifica went through the motions of getting in the right position throw the stone, Dipper couldn't help but smile at Pacifica. Who would have thought that a nerdy guy like him would be dating someone like Pacifica Northwest? After all, they came from different worlds. He was born in the middle class with a loving family; she grew up in the one percent but had a cold family. His family encouraged him to be himself, while her family tried making her into someone she wasn't. Yet despite their differences in how they were raised, they had so much in common. Both were insanely smart and graduated at the top of their classes, both were extremely witty and snarky and they both shared a passion for their dream. For Dipper, it was unlocking the mysteries of the universe, and for Pacifica, it was expanding her business and offering jobs to as many people as possible. Pacifica was also just an amazing person. She was resourceful, successful, kind, funny, had a strong will, and didn't put up with anyone nonsense. He let out a chuckle as he watched Pacifica still continue to slowly repeat the motions that he showed her.

"What are you laughing at you dork?" Pacifica asked as she continued to go through the motions.

Dipper smiled as he shrugged his arm deciding to not tell her what he was actually thinking. "I was just admiring how cute you looked."

Pacifica scoffed at Dipper comment. This was not the first time he has said some cheesy compliment. Yet she never complained since she did secretly like hearing Dipper just randomly compliment her. "You are so corny Dipper." She then gave the rock a smooth throw as the rock traveled gracefully through the air before skipping the water once or twice, but literally fourteen times! Pacifica gave Dipper a smug grin while he just stared at her in shock. "And with that, I win the game."

Dipper could only let out a groan at Pacifica as he sat down on the pier in defeat. He couldn't believe that Pacifica beat him at skipping rocks! He could understand how he lost to her in other things like chess and checkers, but skipping rocks were supposed to be his specialty! After all, he skipped rocks at the beach in California all the time and he considered himself a pro. What made it worse was that she beat his record of most consistent skips in a single throw by four skips! He had no plans on telling that to Pacifica though. She didn't need to be bragging about two victories in one night. Still, he couldn't help but be surprised by Pacifica skipping stone skill. "How are you so good at skipping stones?"

Pacifica shrugged as she took a seat next to Dipper. "I just practiced a lot. When I was younger, I would sneak into the backyard late at night and skip rocks across the pool for practice. Luckily for me, they never suspected me of being the one responsible for their being a bunch of rocks in the pool. They just assumed the rocks came from the weather or pranksters.

"Oh yeah," Dipper said as he recalled what Pacifica told him long ago about her life as a teen. "You were starting to go through a rebellious phase after learning about your family history. Did you dye hair black and start listening to heavy metal too? Dipper then felt a light punch in the arm from her which caused him to chuckle. What? You were going through a rebellious phase, isn't that the stuff most rebels do?"

Pacifica rolled her eyes as she rested her head on Dipper shoulder. He could be a smart ass, but that was one of the reasons why she loved him. "Shut up Dipper."

For the next couple of minutes, Dipper and Pacifica just remained silent in relaxation as they enjoyed each other company while mentally thanking the universe for bringing them together. Both of them never expected they would ever find the kind of love they were currently feeling. For Dipper, he has always been considered a weirdo to girls due to his strange obsession with supernatural and his the Big Dipper shaped birthmark. Even when he did manage to go on a couple of dates, his date would get annoyed about his constant rambling about the paranormal and would see him as nothing but a grown man chasing fairy tales. Yet Pacifica was different. Sure she teased him about being a dork and a dweeb, but she admired his passion for the supernatural and want to understand more of it. She didn't find his constant rambling annoying or the fact that he didn't come from a rich family. Heck, she would even tag along with him on his adventures and help him with his inventions. She loved him, for who he was, a dorky scientist who wanted to unlock the mystery of the universe.

Pacifica love life was totally different from his. While girls would avoid Dipper, boys would throw themselves at her. Her parents would even pick possible suitors for Pacifica to date and eventually marry since they were part of powerful and rich families. Yet none of the boys she dated felt real. They didn't care about what her hobbies, or dreams. They didn't want to get to know the real her but instead prefer the false image that her parent set up for her. The only thing they cared about was her good looks and marrying into a rich family. Yet Dipper didn't care that she had money and power, he liked her for who she was. With Dipper, she felt like she could talk to him about things that bothered her that she couldn't talk to Steven and the gems about. Sure he could be a bit smug and snarky, but that what she loved about him. She loved having a battle of wits with such a kind hearted and loving guy. She loved how passionate he was about his work and how he kept on doing it despite how many people shunned him for his strange interest. She could truly relax and be herself around him and not be judged by others. He loved her for who she was and Pacifica loved that.

Yet she couldn't but think of something about him that slightly bothered her. Despite all their talks in the past three years, she knew very little about him. She knew he came from California and wasn't popular at school to his intellect and hobbies, but every time she brought up his family or personal life, he always got quiet and changed the subject.

"Dipper," Pacifica said softly. "Can you tell me more about your life in California?" I mean, it's just crazy that you know so much about me, but there's still so little that I know about you."

Dipper sighed as he rubbed Pacifica's hair. He had hoped that she has given up on asking him questions like that, but he should have honestly known better. If there was one thing that Pacifica wasn't it was a quitter. "It's like I told you before. I had loving parents who supported me, went to a school in which everyone considered me a loser or weirdo because of my interests, and I missed out on my chance of entering my dream school because of a malfunction with my invention."

"You didn't have any friends at all?" Pacifica asked. "Like not even one throughout all of the years there?"

Dipper was silent for a moment before letting out a long tired sigh. He trusted her, but he still didn't feel comfortable telling Pacifica about _her._ But maybe he could at least tell Pacifica a slightly bent version of the truth. "I-I did have one friend. Heck, she was actually my best friend in the entire world."

Pacifica glanced at Dipper in surprise. This was the first time in which he has ever mentioned a friend. But why would he hide that fact from her? And why would he lie about not having a friend back home growing up? She knew there was more to this story, and she wanted to hear more of it. "Keep going. Please, I want to know more about her. What was she like?"

Dipper chuckled sadly at Pacifica question as he looked up forlornly at the moon. "She was like a radiant ball of sunshine. She was energetic, kind, helpful, and so much more. You could be having the worst day ever and she would put her all time and effort into making you happy. We would always do things like go on mystery hunts, watch movies; set up lemonade stands in order to make some extra cash, and more. Despite the fact that we were the total opposite of each other, we got along amazingly. She was my best friend in the world. But even though she was probably the sweetest girl in the world, she was definitely no push over. I remember one time in middle school when some jerk stole my lunch money and was making fun of my birthmark. As soon as my friend saw what was happening, she kicked him right in the kisser before giving him a mean right hook in the face! Even though she was suspended for a whole week and got grounded for a month, she told me that no matter what happened that she would always have my back."

"You guys really were close huh?" Pacifica asked.

"We were practically inseparable," Dipper replied.

"Then how come you have never mentioned her before?"

At Pacifica question, Dipper wistful expression turned to a scowl as a cloud partially covered the moon which caused Dipper face to be cover in shadows. Pacifica felt Dipper body tense up and quickly noticed how the mood in the atmosphere has suddenly changed.

"Because a once in a life time opportunity arrived for me," Dipper explained. "Something that she knew I've been waiting for. Yet instead of being supportive, she betrayed me and ruined my chance."

Pacifica couldn't help but wonder what exactly went down between Dipper and his friend that was currently having Dipper be all foreboding and serious. While she has seen Dipper frustrated and annoyed, she has never seen him gotten this intense before. She wanted to ask exactly what his friend did to him but held back due to the fact that if she asked, Dipper may possibly get even more upset. Yet just as quickly as the moon covered the moon, it quickly passed by. Dipper expression turned back into a relaxed and smiling state with him squeezing her hand in reassurance.

"But none of that matters anymore, cause I have everything else I ever wanted. Studying the supernatural, having friends who don't see me as a nutcase, and being with you.

Pacifica's face turned a deep shade of red over Dipper heartfelt words as she chuckled in embarrassment. "Come on Dipper, I haven't done that much. I just did what any other supportive girlfriend would do."

"But you are more to me than just a girlfriend Pacifica," Dipper explained. I can talk to you about things that I don't feel comfortable talking to gems, or even Steven about like my deepest fears, or a certain part of my part like tonight. You are the first girl I've ever been with who truly understands me and doesn't consider me a weirdo for my passion for the supernatural, and you are always there for me. You make sure I don't over exert myself with my research, take care of me when I get sick, unknowingly gave me ideas for inventions, and so much more. I didn't think my life in Gravity Falls couldn't be any better once I discovered the supernatural and became friends with Steven and the Gems, but it did when I met you all those years ago. Because you are more to me than just a girlfriend, I have an important question for you."

With Pacifica hand still in his, Dipper slowly pulled her up to her feet. He soon got on one knee and pulled out a small black box from his vest pocket. This caused Pacifica to let out a gasp as her face looked at him with a mixture of disbelief and surprise.

"Dipper, ar…are you really?" Pacifica stuttered in surprise.

Dipper smiled at Pacifica. There were very few things that caused her to stutter and be nervous, and this seems to be one of those cases. He opened up the small box with his thumb revealing a small golden ring with a sparkling blue diamond. "Pacifica Elise Northwest, will you make me the happiest nerd alive and marry me?"

If a person were to come to town the next day and ask any resident of town if they heard anything unusual tonight, every person would swear they heard a high pitch scream of absolute delight.

…

"So yeah, we are engaged," Pacifica said. She couldn't help but smile at Dipper who smiled back before Pacifica turned back to Steven and the gems and showed off the engagement ring on her finger. They decided to tell them about their engagement immediately the next morning since they were close friends. Plus it would have proven absolutely pointless to hide it since Garnet would instantly figure it out due to her future vision. Although judging by everyone expression, Garnet hasn't told anyone but the engagement. Amethyst was giving them a big toothy grin while giving them the thumbs up, Pearl's lips quivered in joy as tears filled her eyes, and Garnet, who most likely knew about their announcement, had a huge grin as her hands were clasped together. Though out of everyone, it was Steven who seemed the happiest with his pupil's literally turning star shape in excitement and wore the biggest grin out of all of them.

"Finally! Steven shouted in joy as he quickly lifted his now engaged friends in the air with ease and gave them a rib crushing hug. "I've been wondering forever when you two were going to get engaged!"

Steven was so happy however that he didn't realize that he was literally squeezing the air out of Dipper and Pacifica lungs. Steven was a very big guy who had arms as thick as logs. Combine that with the fact that he had enhanced strength due to being half gem, and he could probably literally break their spines. Luckily for them, Steven quickly realized that he was hugging Dipper and Pacifica a bit too hard and quickly put them back on the floor and released them. Needless to say, Dipper and Pacifica sucked in large amounts of air in order to refill their lungs as Steven let out an embarrassed chuckle. "Sorry, I didn't mean to hug you two so hard. It's just that I'm so excited that you are engaged! I knew from the moment that I met Dipper that you two would be perfect for each other. I kept on asking Garnet when you guys would get engaged, but she refused to tell any of us since she wanted it to be a surprise."

"On the plus side, it was fun making bets with Pearl," Amethyst added. Dipper and Pacifica looked at Pearl in surprise due to the fact that she would make bets, especially with Amethyst of all people.

"You made bets about when we would get engaged?" Pacifica asked.

Pearl let out a nervous chuckle as everyone eyes were now on her. "Well, I wouldn't… I mean we just... just… okay fine, I made bets with Amethyst! But can you blame me? With the way you two were acting with each other after your one year of dating, I was certain you would get together. Since Amethyst and I were getting sick waiting for when you get engaged, we sort of kind of made a bet about when it would happen."

"And guess who won!" Amethyst exclaimed cheerfully.

"What exactly did you win?" Dipper asked. Knowing the purple gem wild personality, he could only imagine what she chooses to be Pearl punishment for losing the bet.

"Well if Pearl won, it meant that I would have to go a whole month without pulling and pranks, or making fun of her. Amethyst explained. "But since I won, Pearl here have to eat a piece of food of my choosing!"

"Why on earth did I agree to that bet?" Pearl asked herself as she thought about having to eat food. Just the thought of having something tumble around in her body with it than having to exit was enough to make her nauseated. While Amethyst snickered at Pearl's face slowly getting slightly green over the thought of eating, Garnet stepped forward and gently clasped a hand on Dipper and Pacifica shoulder.

"I just want to let you know that I'm glad you are taking the next step in your relationship," Garnet said. "Just like Steven, I always had a feeling that you two would wind up for each other. Though it did take me for a surprise when Dipper takes much longer to you ask you out then I thought it would Pacifica. Dipper taking over five months to ask you out on an actual date was the least likely future."

Pacifica smirked at Dipper teasingly. "So you are telling me that there's a timeline in which Dipper actually didn't act like a bumbling cute nerd who would always come up with reasons for me and him to hang out?"

"I still asked you out though!" Dipper replied defensively. "Besides, I was waiting for the right moment."

"I didn't know the right moment meant having to wait to wait five months." Pacifica said teasingly."

Before Dipper could make a clever comeback, Steven jumped back into the conversation. "So when is the wedding exactly?" Do you guys need a wedding planner, because I would totally love to plan your guy's wedding? I even have a binder of possible themes to use for the wed-."Before Steven could ramble more about the wedding, Dipper quickly stopped him.

"Whoa, easy there buddy," Dipper said. "Pacifica and I are just engaged for now. We'll figure out all the wedding stuff later on. Right now we just wanted to let you guys know the good news.

"Well, we should go celebrate this occasion. Steven replied. "I propose that we all go to Greasy Diner and have a huge breakfast, my treat!"

"I'm down for that!" Amethyst said eagerly. "That will be the perfect place to pick something for Pearl to eat!"

As everyone began started to leave the house, Garnet was the last one out only to stop at the doorway in uncertainty. Whenever Garnet peered into the future, she normally saw multiple outcomes of a scenario while also being able to tell which ones were the best and worst. In all the years she has been around, she has never had a problem using her ability. Yet for some strange reason whenever she tried to look into anything concerning the portal, all she saw was blurry images. It was as if someone or _something_ was clouding that part from her. Even when she tried looking beyond the point of the Portal she still barely saw a thing. She had thought about telling the others about it, but when she looked at the possibilities regarding that scenario, all she saw was more blurry images. Since she wasn't able to see the various outcomes, and she didn't want to somehow cause even more unforeseen consequences, she had decided to be quiet about it. However, her concern has just grown even more, for when she just looked into the future of Dipper and Pacifica wedding, all she saw was more cloudy visions.

 **Oooo! An ominous ending is ominous! But like I said, this chapter was a bit of a pain because I kept on starting over and over again, but I'm happy with what I got! Plus I normally have a friend who edits my stories for mistakes, but he's in China right now. Anyway, I'll be getting ready to move soon, and I have some other side projects to do so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, though it shouldn't be too long. However, I know exactly what I want to do in the final chapter of this story. So I hope you are ready folks, because next chapter may be a bit of angst. And by a bit, I mean a lot XD! Make sure to follow me on my Tumblr, Twitter, Deviantart, and Youtube channel. You can find the links on my bio. Until next time, this is PC, logging odd.**


	3. The Finale

**Well, this is it folks, the final chapters of the three-part Relativity Dipcifica story. I'm so sorry for taking so long to write this. I moved to campus at my new school and was busy settling in and getting used to all my classes. Plus I pretty much started the story from scratch since I wasn't satisfied with what I wrote the first time. I also made a slight change in the previous chapter in which Dipper didn't have a secret project yet. You'll understand why once you read this chapter. Overall though, this was a really fun story to make and I hope you all enjoy this chapter. So without further ado, let's get started.**

 _1980_

"Okay, so what if we have a lakeshore theme wedding?" Steven asked. It had been two years since Dipper have proposed to Pacifica and plans for the wedding were finally getting started. With Dipper putting the finishing touches on his book documenting all the weirdness of Gravity Falls, Steven was finally able to start discussing his ideas for the couple wedding. The two were currently in the living room of Pacifica mansion as Steven showed off the wedding binder he made for her and Dipper. Pacifica has already turned down about of dozen of Steven ideas for possible themes for the wedding. Not because they were bad, just a bit overkill. One idea was to hold a supernatural theme wedding deep in the forests with fog machines and getting some of the creatures to make spooky sounds. Pacifica had to explain why that wasn't a good idea since they wanted the guests to feel comfortable, not creeped out. Another idea of his was to hold the wedding on the ancient Sky Arena. While it would be a beautiful place for a wedding, she didn't want to take the risk of someone falling off after having too many drinks. Steven current idea, however, seemed like one she would like. "We can have the wedding at the Gravity Falls Lake, the very place where Dipper proposed to you. We could build a small archway over the docks and have it in which you say your vows to each other there."

"That's actually a fantastic idea Steven!" Pacifica said. "We can have the caterers on the side and while the band performs on stage. Heck, we can even have the wedding at sunset to make it even more special!"

Steven smiled smugly at Pacifica comment due to him having the exact same idea. "I'm way ahead of you on that Pacifica," Steven turned the pages to reveal that he had taken a picture of the sunset. The picture truly captured the natural beauty of the sunset. The sun casts a yellowish orange glow on the lake with it seeming like the sun was slowly sinking into the water. "In fact, I'm thinking that when you two kiss, we can have Opal shoot an arrow up in the sky with it then exploding like fireworks. We'll probably need to practice it a couple of times so that it can be done perfectly on the day of the wedding."

"Well having Opal shoots an arrow in the sky when Dipper and I kiss does sound pretty romantic." Pacifica mused with a smirk as she thought about how many times she and Dipper would have to rehearse their kiss.

"Where is Dipper by the way?" Steven asked. "Shouldn't he be here going over the plans for the wedding too?"

"He went back down to the shack to finish his book yesterday and ended up just staying the night there. Pacifica explained. "Honestly, I'm glad Dipper is finally going to be done with his research of Gravity Falls. Don't get me wrong, I have no problem with Dipper researching the supernatural, his drive and passion are one of the things I love about him. But it will be nice for the two of us to finally spend some more personal time with each other when we go on our around the world honeymoon. Even if a portion of it involves going on crazy adventures and exploring hidden temples. Though I suppose there worst ways to spend a honeymoon."

Steven sighed sadly. "I'm going to miss you guys; Gravity Falls just won't feel the same without you two."

"Well we'll still be here for a while, so you won't have to say goodbye to us just yet." A familiar voice said. Steven and Pacifica turned toward the voice and saw Dipper leaning against the door frame of the living room.

Delighted to see Dipper back, Pacifica practically leaped from the couch as she ran to Dipper and kissed him on the lips. While shocked at first, Dipper immediately kissed back as the couple wrapped their arms around each other waist and continued embracing each other for a couple more seconds before pulling apart. Pacifica gazed at Dipper lovingly while Dipper smirked at her.

"What was that for?" Dipper asked coyly.

"I'm just happy that since my fiancé is done with his work, we will be able to spend a lot more personal time together," Pacifica said flirtatiously. The two would have continued to gaze at each other lovingly if it wasn't for the fact that they were quickly reminded that there Steven was still present in the room.

"Awwww, you two are just the most adorable couple," Steven said as he gushed over the two. Blushing red in embarrassment due to how Steven was smiling at their romantic affection for each other, the two quickly broke apart with Pacifica chuckling shyly.

"Um Steven, do you mind if you give us some privacy?" Dipper asked. "There's something I actually want to talk to Pacifica about in private."

Pacifica went from embarrassed to slight confusion as she looked at Dipper. What did Dipper have to talk to her about in private that he couldn't talk about in front of Steven?

"No problem," Steven said as he got up from the couch. "I actually need to get ready for a mission me and the gems are going on anyway. I can talk to you about the wedding details later, and Pacifica can go over with we have settled on so far."

Dipper nodded his head in understanding as he and Pacifica said their goodbyes to Steven as he left the mansion. Once he left, Dipper grabbed Pacifica hand and led her toward the couch as they both took a seat.

"Dipper, is everything alright?" Pacifica asked. For some reason, Dipper seemed to be extremely nervous for some reason. "Did something bad happen to you while you were in the shack?"

Dipper smiled nervously at Pacifica question. "Actually the opposite, something amazing happened to me at the shack last night?"

"What was it?"

"Okay, so after finally finishing the book, I went to bed only to have the most amazing dream. I know this is going to sound weird, but I was floating in space when variables and formulas started to appear and spin around me. At first, I didn't understand until it took shape into this."

Dipper pulled out a napkin from his pocket and showed Pacifica what he has seen in his dream. With how Dipper talked about it Pacifica thought what he would show her would be amazing. But she was instead confused as the only thing that was on the tissue was an upside down triangle with a hole in it along with a couple of equations and formulas scribbled underneath it.

"Okay, I'm going to need you to explain what I'm looking at exactly," Pacifica said.

"It's the blueprint for a trans-universal poly dimensional meta vortex!" Dipper explained excitedly. "This would solve my hypothesis that there's a dimension of weirdness leaking into our own!"

"Dipper that's great!" Pacifica said as she gave him a hug. She knew Dipper tried finding proof to that hypothesis for months before finally giving up on it since he just kept on running into dead ends. "I'm so glad you were finally able to figure out an answer for your theory!"

Even though Pacifica was congratulating Dipper for finding a solution to his theory, she could feel how stiff his body was. Her confusion only grew more when Dipper awkwardly hugged her back and let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear you say that Pacifica," Dipper said. "Because I was wondering if maybe we could put the wedding on hold so that I could start working on the project."

Pacifica quickly pulled away from the hug and stared at Dipper in befuddlement. Pacifica knew what Dipper said; she just needed to hear it from him again just to make sure she heard him right. "What did you say?"

Dipper squirmed on the couch as he rubbed the back of his head. "I asked if we could put the wedding on hold so I could work on the project." He then quickly closed his eyes and cowered as if he was preparing for her to yell at him. Yet instead, Pacifica just took a deep breath and grabbed his hands before then giving them a reassuring squeeze.

"Sure Dipper," Pacifica said calmly. "We can put the wedding on hold so you can work on your project."

Dipper opened his eyes as he stared at Pacifica in confusion. "Wait, you aren't mad?"

Pacifica chuckled. "Of course I'm mad dummy! I was really excited for us to finally get married. But I also understand how much this project probably means to you since it would answer one of the biggest questions you could never solve before. Plus when your machine succeeds, and it will succeed, it will change the entire world. What kind of a wife would I be if I told you not to pursue this?"

Dipper could only gaze at Pacifica in awe as he was left speechless. It was obvious to her that Dipper expected this conversation to go a whole different direction with her screaming at him. Yet instead of being mad, she has told him that it was fine to push the wadding to a later date so he can work on the machine. Dipper then started to laugh as hugged Pacifica with her returning the hug.

"How the heck did I end up with such a wonderful woman like you in my life," Dipper asked which made Pacifica chuckle over Dipper corny line.

"I ask myself the very same thing about you," Pacifica replied. "You do know that before you get started on your project we are going to spend an entire week together right?"

"Yeah, I figured that,"

"You are also going to be the one who will have to break the news to Steven about the wedding being pushed back."

"Oh come on! Can't you tell him instead? "

"Dipper, you just told me you want to put the wedding on hold, and I stayed calm. Do you really want to push your luck?"

"…No."

"That's what I thought."

…

And so for the next two years, Dipper began to work on the machine. While Dipper had to convince Pacifica, she was able to get toxic waste to fuel the machine thank to her connections. The gems gathered parts for the machine by stepping metal and technology from an old gem ship that crash landed into the town thousands of years ago. Though while getting the material and fuel was easy, figuring out how the machine would work was another thing. Even with the equations and formula that Dipper seemed to get from his dreams, it was still a challenge to actually put them into execution. Even Pearl had a difficult time comprehending the math and science! Luckily, Dipper was able to convince his old college friend Candy Chiu to move down to Gravity Falls in order to help. Things were looking good with the machine with Dipper believing the machine should be fully functional by July.

Yet while things were looking bright for the future of the portal, the same couldn't be said about Dipper and Pacifica relationship.

…

 _April 1982_

Pacifica drummed her fingers anxiously on the table as she stared out the window of the Greasy Diner. It was a dark cloudy night in the small town of Gravity Falls as a light shower of rain fell from the sky and tapped against the window. Pacifica couldn't help but find the irony of how the dreary weather matched her current mood. She and Dipper were supposed to meet at the Greasy Diner thirty minutes ago and he was still a no show. The Dipper she knew was always on time for their dates. Then again, the Dipper she knew these days was vastly different from the one that she met all those years ago. She switched her attention from the window and looked at the engagement ring Dipper gave her four years ago and let out a sigh. When Dipper finally got the courage to propose to her she felt like the happiest woman in the world. After years of dating, they were finally taking the next step in their relationship. Sure, Pacifica knew she would have to wait a while before they got officially married due to his research, but she was willing to wait. Even when Dipper told her to put the wedding on hold so that he could work on the portal, she was still willing to wait because she knew how much this meant to him. Yet the more Dipper worked on the portal, the more obsessed he became with it.

It had only been three months since work on the portal has begun when the first sign of Dipper slowly becoming obsessed with the portal started. The two were supposed to meet up at the movie theater to catch a flick only for Dipper to never show up for their date. In all their years as a couple, Dipper has never been late for a date, let alone misses one altogether. When she went to the shack to see what happened, she found him to be asleep on the couch in the living room with notes and blueprints all around him. She couldn't find it in her to be mad at him since it was clear that he just overworked himself. Plus the very next day Dipper made it up to her by treating her to a picnic. It seemed like nothing in their relationship would change that much despite the fact that Dipper was working on such a huge task. Yet things did start to change, slowly but surely. Two months later after the movie date incident Dipper told her that he would be moving back into the shack.

She was, of course, upset when Dipper told her this. After all, it took over a year to convince him that he should just move in with her and now he just left! Plus it not like he couldn't work on the portal and still live with her. But Dipper explained to her that moving back to shack would allow him to complete the portal even faster so they could get married. While she still wasn't happy about his decision, she did realize what Dipper said was true. After all, despite telling him that she was willing to wait for the portal to be finished before getting married, she really did want to finally tie the knot as quickly as possible. So if that meant that letting Dipper move back to the shack, then she couldn't complain that much.

Yet Dipper obsession with the portal only got worse as the months continued to pass. He would constantly reschedule their dates, stopped showing up for any of the parties she held at the mansion and didn't even go on missions with the gems anymore unless it dealt with gathering more supplies for the machine. Even in those quiet moments when it was just the two of them hanging out his mind was always elsewhere, most likely on the portal. While Pacifica tried to be understanding at first, she slowly got more and more frustrated at Dipper behavior. Still, she did her best to stay patient and not to snap at Dipper even though she was reaching her breaking point. She just kept on telling herself that once Dipper finished the portal, everything would go back to normal. Plus it seemed like Dipper may have realized he has been acting a bit selfish since he actually called her yesterday and invited her for dinner for the first time in months. He told her to meet him for dinner at the Greasy Diner and promised her that he wouldn't be late. Yet here she was sitting alone and contemplating about how much has changed between her and Dipper.

Pacifica heard the door chime open and instantly looked at the door in hope to see if it was Dipper only to see it wasn't the case. But instead of Dipper, she saw a man and a woman entering the diner as they both laughed happily with each other. Seeing such a happy loving couple enjoying each other company just made Pacifica more depressed.

 _Wait, what am I doing?_ Pacifica thought to herself as her expression went from pouting to confusion. _I'm Pacifica Elise Northwest for goodness sake, one of the richest and most powerful women in the world! I shouldn't be just moping and complaining about how bad things have gotten between me and Dipper. I should be telling him exactly how I feel and how he had been acting like a jerk for these past couples of months! I tried to be patient with him, but the way he has been acting is unacceptable. If we are going to really have a future together I just can't let him keep ignoring me and think that's a perfectly okay thing to do!_

Without missing a beat, Pacifica paid for the coffee, grabbed her umbrella, and stepped out of the diner determined to talk some sense into Dipper.

…

As Pacifica pulled up to Dipper house in her car, she couldn't help but look at Dipper house in disappointment. The once charming and quaint house had been poorly taken care of. Shingles were missing from the roof; weeds had sprouted up around the house, and a trash can have toppled over with its contents spilled onto the porch. After parking the car and making sure her brown rain jacket was secured and grabbed her umbrella as she got out of the car and made her way to the door. As she stared at the door, she took a deep breath as she prepared for herself. She wasn't going to yell at Dipper, all she was going to do was talk to him like a level headed adult. She grabbed her spare key for the house from her jacket pocket and unlocked the door before stepping in. Though once she stepped inside the house, she couldn't help but make a face of disgust from the smell. The air lingered with the scent of very bitter coffee. Dipper must have burned some coffee that he made earlier. While the house was mostly dark, the lights in the living room were on with Dipper currently writing some stuff down on the chalkboard. He must have been very deep into it considering the fact that he didn't even look up when Pacifica closed the front door behind him.

"Dipper, did you not hear me come in?" Pacifica asked as she stepped into the living room while noting how chaotic the living room was. Half a dozen books were open on the floor with various papers full of codes and formulas taped to the walls. "Hello, earth to Dipper, can you hear me?" Despite the fact that she called his name again, Dipper was still unresponsive. Was Dipper really that absorbed that he didn't even hear her voice? It wasn't until she laid her hand on Dipper shoulder did she finally get a reaction from him, though not the one she expected.

Dipper let out a startled scream which caused Pacifica to quickly back up in surprise as Dipper fell to the ground. Groaning as he rubbed his head, Dipper looked up at her in confusion.

"Pacifica, what are you doing here?" Dipper asked in confusion as he got to his feet. "And why did you sneak up on me like that? Seriously, give a guy some warning next time."

Pacifica raised an eyebrow at Dipper. "Um, I did give you a warning. I called your name twice but you didn't seem to hear me at all. You were too busy writing on the chalkboard."

"Wait I wasn't wri-"Dipper started to say until he looked at the chalkboard and saw all the writing on it. "Uh, yeah, I was just really in the zone writing. That's why I didn't hear you."

Pacifica continued to look suspiciously at Dipper. Dipper had never been that good at lying to her and it was obvious that he was hiding something from her, she just wasn't sure what. She then noticed the bags under his eyes. "Dipper, when was the last time you actually got a good nap? You look exhausted."

Dipper rolled his eyes at her question. "I'm fine Pacifica, I was just overworking that's all."

Pacifica crossed her arms at how rude Dipper was being. All she did was asking him about his well being and he wants to get an attitude. "Funny, you sure have been doing that a lot lately."

"What's that supposed to mean? Dipper asked defensively.

"Oh come on Dipper don't play dumb with me," Pacifica said. "You have been overworking for months now! All you want to do is stay cooped up in this house and work on the machine! When was the last time you actually did something fun?"

"Pacifica I don't have time for doing fun stuff," Dipper said. "I'm trying to create a gateway to infinite new worlds that will herald a new era in mankind's understanding of the universe!"

"Dipper, when was the last time we actually had a proper date?" Pacifica asked.

"We hung out just last week Pacifica?" Dipper replied.

"No, "Pacifica said. "When was the last time we actually had a date where we actually had fun and talk? Not one where we go over schematics for the portal, or you are distant and uninterested. You never want to do anything fun anymore! All you want to do is stay in the house working on the portal! I thought you were finally realizing how wrong you have been since you called yesterday and invited me to meet you for dinner at the Greasy Dinner an hour ago, but clearly, I was wrong!"

"Wait, what?" Dipper asked. "I never called you about going to the Greasy Diner for dinner tonight. I would have remembered that."

"Oh, are you sure about that?" Pacifica asked. She could feel herself becoming more and more fed up with Dipper nonsense. "Because just a minute ago you didn't even seem to notice that you were writing on the chalkboard. So you can believe why I may have a hard time believing that."

"Pacifica I am trying to do something the world has never seen and you are upset because our dates haven't been up to your standards?" Dipper asked before scoffing at Pacifica comment. "You are just like her, trying to prevent me from achieving my dream! Do you realize how selfish you sound!?"

Pacifica stared at Dipper in shock silence over what he just said. She blinked her eyes at him in disbelief as she processed what he just called her. Dipper of all people just called her selfish. Her expression soon turned from confused to sheer anger. Her hands curled into her fists, her body was shaking with anger, and her face became hot as she could feel it turn crimson red from pure rage.

"Selfish," Pacifica said loudly. "How have I been selfish one in this relationship? Was I selfish when I never once rushed you to finish your book so we could get married? Was I selfish when I agreed I was willing to wait till you were done with the portal so we could get married? No! If anyone has been the selfish one in this relationship it's you! I have tried being patient with you but I am sick of it! All I have done is support you during this entire time you have worked on the portal. Do you not know how big of a risk I took getting my hands on toxic waste to fuel your portal? A lot! I could have been arrested but I still took the risk because I love you and believe in what you are doing! SO YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH TO CALL ME SELFISH MASON!" Pacifica breathed heavily in exhaustion from all the yelling she did as she stared at Dipper in rage while he continued to scowl at him. While she may have had arguments with Dipper before in the past, she has never gotten this explosive in an argument.

Dipper started to open his mouth to say something to her only for him to hiss in pain as he covered his right. "Dang it! Not now!"

Putting her anger at Dipper aside for the moment, Pacifica stepped forward in concern to see what was happening with Dipper. "Dipper, what's wrong with your eye?"

"It's nothing," Dipper said hastily as he tried to back away. However, Dipper wasn't fast enough which allowed Pacifica to pull Dipper hand away from his eye and gasped in shock. A slow trickle of blood was slowly coming out of his eye.

"Dipper, why is your eye bleeding and how long has this been happening?" Pacifica asked. "

In response to her question, Dipper jerked his hand from Pacifica grip and turned his back on her. He continued to avoid making eye contact with Pacifica. "It just a result of overworking, and it comes and goes."

"Bullshit Dipper," Pacifica said. "A person's eye does not start bleeding from staring at equations. It's bad enough you have become obsessed with the machine, are you really going to start lying to me now?"

"You don't need to worry about it, Pacifica!" Dipper snapped back. "It's none of your business!"

"Your well being is my business, especially since we are going to be married!"

"Well maybe we shouldn't get married!"

Pacifica inhaled a sharp breath as the only thing she could do was stare at Dipper in disbelief. "What did you say?"

"You heard me Pacifica," Dipper said in a harsh tone. "If you can't respect my privacy not understand the importance of the portal, then we shouldn't get married."

"Fine," Pacifica growled as she took the engagement ring off of her finger. "Since you don't seem to understand what a relationship is anymore, then you can have this back!" Pacifica threw the ring onto the floor, and without even bothering to see Dipper reaction, she turned his back on him; she stomped toward the door, grabbed her umbrella and slammed the door behind her. As she got into her car and drove back to the mansion, all the anger and sadness that she had been bottling up for months finally came out in a flow of tears. It felt like her heart was just shattered into a million pieces. She knew she couldn't stay in Gravity Falls, not even for another night. Just being in the same state as Dipper was too much for her. She would tell her butler George to arrange a flight for her to leave California as soon as possible. She would tell Steven and the Gems why she left later on. She was in no condition to travel to the temple at the moment. As she kept on driving, she gazed at a picture on the dashboard that featured her and Dipper that was taken during the annual Gravity Falls fall festival. The two were smiling as Dipper rested his arm on her shoulder and Pacifica held a stick of cotton candy. To anyone else, it would look a picture of a couple that loved each other very much. But to her, it was just a painful memory of a happier time.

…

Dipper sat at the bar of a diner as he stared at the engagement ring Pacifica have threw down to the ground when she stormed out. Apart of him wanted to chase after Pacifica and tell her everything that was happening. But he knew he wouldn't have understood. That still didn't make the pain he was feeling in his heart any worse.

"Hey there chum," A voice said behind the bar. Dipper looked up from the ring and saw the one person who truly understood him. "Can I get make a milkshake to wash away your woes?"

Dipper chuckled sadly at his friend line. He always was a jokester. "No thanks Bill, I'm good. Besides, I doubt it would actually help. After all, I am in a dream."

"Yeah, but having a pleasant dream such as drinking your favorite milkshake from your hometown can make a person feel more refreshed." Bill pointed out as he snapped his fingers and a vanilla strawberry swirled milkshake appeared in front of Dipper. "Come on, treat yourself."

Dipper smiled weakly as he took a quick sip of the milkshake only for his eyes to widen in astonishment. Despite the fact he was in a dream, he could taste the sweetness of the milkshake. "Bill, how am I able to taste this?

Bill shrugged his hands. "It's nothing an omnipotent celestial like me can't do. All I did was let your brain recall the exact the taste of the milkshake."

"Bill, you never cease to amaze me," Dipper said in awe.

Bill swatted away his compliment as if he was embarrassed. "Stop it, it was nothing. I'm just trying to help out my favorite human get over his lady troubles."

"Yeah," Dipper said as he gazed at the engagement ring once more. "Lady Troubles."

"Oh cheer up Dippy," Bill said as he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Sure, your special lady left you since she didn't understand the scope of what you are to accomplish, but I'm sure she'll back once you complete the portal."

Dipper looked up hopefully at Bill. "You really think so?"

"Of course!" Bill exclaimed. "When you are done with the portal, it will change the entire world and Pacifica will see you in a whole new light. Besides, would I ever lie to you?"

Dipper just stared at Bill as he thought about his questions. Bill had done so much for him in the past two years. He had taken Dipper under his wings, answered his questions about the universe, and have been supplying him with the information in order to build something that has never been done before. If he couldn't trust Bill, then who could he trust?

"No," Dipper said as he prepared to sip some more of his milkshake. "No, you wouldn't."

 **And with that, I am done, and man was this fun to make! I knew from the very beginning that I wanted each chapter to focus on a stage of Dipper and Pacifica relationship. So the first chapter was about the meeting, the second one was about them taking their relationship to the next level, and the third was to end their relationship in flames. I decided to deviate a bit from the cannon timeline and have it in which Dipper didn't start building the portal until years later so it could work better with the story. I just want to thank everyone who has followed and read this story. It really means a lot to me to know that people like my writing and give me the confidence to work on my own original story. Though I think from now one I'll probably do one-shots from now on unless I'm certain I can release a multi-chapter story on a scheduled basis. Trust me; I know how it feels to wait weeks, sometimes even months for the next chapter of a story. I have a couple of fun UF story ideas in the pipeline, and may even make an epilogue sequel of this story focusing on Dipper and Pacifica reunion thirty years later. Though I think the next fanfiction I will make will be Loud House related. However, before that, I am FINALLY going to start working on my next YouTube video. In the meantime, however, make sure to leave a review and tell me what you thought of the chapter and the story overall. Also, don't forget to follow me on my Tumblr, Deviantart, and YouTube channel. You can find the link to them on my bio. Until next, this is PC, logging off.**


End file.
